regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Dive 3
Fighter Dive 3 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, A-Bomb, Squirrel Girl and Iron Fist steal an speedboat. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Oh, hello, Sonic Heroes, where you guys at? *'Sonic': (On Computer) We're at the Dino Lab. *'Mordecai': Why, you guys at Dino Lab? *'Tails': (On Computer) Well, it all happens while Sonic finding a final Chaos Emerald. *(Flashback started) *'Sonic': Found it! Gotta get it back to Tails's workshop before Eggman works out our plan. Looks like I gotta go, quickly. Tails! I've got it! The final Emerald! *'Dr. Eggman': Hahahahaha! This time, I'm one step ahead! *'Sonic': Eggman! *'Dr. Eggman': A perfect addition to my collection! *'Sonic': What makes you think you can poach it from me? *'Dr. Eggman': Hmm... Decide if your friends are worth saving... ...or whatever you wanna stop me using this Keystone Device. Once I controlled Time using the Emeralds alone... Now I have the Device, their combined power will allow me to control of the Dimensions for generations to come! *'Eggman Computer': System charging, Focusing Device. *'Sonic': If only your plan as flawless as your mustache, Egghead! *'Dr. Eggman': Why, thank you, Sonic! You know, I think after 25 years of being-arch-enemies we've really grown a soft-spot for one anotherand... HEY! *'Sonic': I think that plan's scrambled! See what I did there? *'Dr. Eggman': Whaaat? *'Sonic': I released Tails, who released Knuckles, who saved Shadow while Tails saved Big... Where's Amy anyway? Anyone seen her? *'Eggman Computer': System overpowering. Device unstable. Dimension breach. *'Dr. Eggman': Wooooah! Not again!! *'Sonic': Tails! Try and think of a plan! I'll be as fast as I can! *'Tails': Right... a plan! Erm! *'Sonic': Whoahhhhh, what's going on! Okay... Water, bad. Welllll-worse than usual... Not as fast as I'm used to, but at least I get to rest my legs! *'Dr. Eggman': I'll get you! Or my name isn't Dr. Robo-I mean, Dr. Eggman... Alllmost there! Try and stop me now ho ho ho ho ho! Right! Where I want you! Mwahahaahahahhaa! My latest creation, I call it the... um... Well, I'll come up with the name later... FIRE!!!!! *'Sonic': Too slow. *'Dr. Eggman': No! I made you do that on purpose! It's... It's part of my plan! *'Sonic': Yeah, right. Your plan is as fake as your mustache! *'Dr. Eggman': Wh... Who told you that?! That's a lie! FIRE!!!!! *'Sonic': Whoah... A bit off mark there, huh Egghead? *'Dr. Eggman': Was it? *'Sonic': Sooo. Was that your big master plan...? *'Dr. Eggman': No, that starts after I destroy you. *'Sonic': So, never then? *'Dr. Eggman': You cocky, needlemouse! You will eat those words! *'Sonic': I think the only person doing the eating around here is you, Fatty Lobotnik. Not as fast as I'm used to, but at least I get to rest my legs! I wonder if there is any more Egg puns I haven't used... *'Dr. Eggman': Do you ever shut up! *'Sonic': No wait I've got another... You're not doing so well... Do you need me to, Egg you on? BOOM! *'Dr. Eggman': Very good... Why don't you sit down and think of more puns while I... FIRE! Do it work? Did I do it?! *'Sonic': You're doing egg-stremely badly here. *'Dr. Eggman': GGGGGgggrgghhh! ENOUGH WITH THE PUMS!!! FIRE!!!! *'Sonic': You loss, my gain Eggman. Hey, Baldy McNosehair! You're toast! Or, on toast. Like an egg man... *'Dr. Eggman': Ho ho ho ho! I still have full control over the Device, with or without the Emeralds! I can access any Dimension! Summon any enemy... ...Your metal counterparts! Get a load of this! What's wrong, Sonic? No weak spots any more? Mwahahaha! Useless bolt brain! ...DEACTIVATE! *'Sonic': Oh man this must be embarrassing for you Eggman. *'Dr. Eggman': Get a load of this! Wait, have I said that already? Hahaha! Eggsellent. *'Sonic': Wait, did you just say--- *'Dr. Eggman': Argh! AGHHH. YOU AUTOMATIED IDIOT! Deactivate! Looks like the only one up to scratch was my greatest rival to you... I just so happened to have found him in a dimension where he finally beat you. And here he is... to do it again! Care to dance take Sonic? *'Sonic': Let's try the quick step. Uh, Eggman, what's he doing? *'Dr. Eggman': He activating his maximum overdrive... Do something IT'S TOO DANGEROUS THE DEVICE! *'Sonic': Shut him off man! Let's put a spin on this situation. *'Dr. Eggman': Nooo! My shiny shell! *'Sonic': Okay, now to find a way to contact Tails. So this is where Eggman went... It's like a little version of the so called Metropolis that he built, man, that takes me back... Tails! *'Tails': Looks like it worked then. I think I have full control of the rifts now. If you can remove those large robots I think I send something in to help. If you find a computer you can hack into it to disable the robots! *'Sonic': A computer! Now to um... Hack... *'Tails': What was that noise? *'Dr. Eggman': Arghhh! Curse you! *'Sonic': Nothing... Hmm, better build fast. *'Robot 1': Ouch! Hey, did you just do that! *'Robot 2': I did nothing! *'Robot 1': Stop lying! You totally did it! *'Robot 2': You're the one lying! Stupid... *'Robot 1': Aghhhhhh! *'Robot 2': Ouch! Hey! That one hurt! *'Robot 1': Aghhhhhh! *'Robot 2': Hahaha! I win... Oh, wait. *'Tails': Nice! Now I've got the hang of this dimensional travelling I'm going to send the Tornado over to you form here, then I'll follow through to pilot it! Get ready! *'Sonic': ALLLLLRIGHT TAILS! Maybe you shouldn't come down after all... *'Tails': Yeah... Hold on... Ah, the instructions. Okay, page one... *'Sonic': Okay, ready! *'Tails': Okay, Sonic. The Tornado's weapons are temporarily activated. You can use them to take down those badniks. *'Dr. Eggman': Aghhh! Stop it, it wasn't cheap you know! *'Sonic': Alright! Bring it on! I'm coming for you, Eggman. *'Omochao': Hey, you found me! Someone accidentally locked me up in here! Now I can go back to giving you help and tips! *'Sonic': No, that's alright, Omochao. *'Omochao': I insist! It's the least I can do to thank you! Pushing boxes makes them move! *'Sonic': Yup. Already go that, Omochao. *'Omochao': Drop down this gap to continue on! A blocked route! Maybe you could trigger an opening mechanism! *'Sonic': Yeah, that was the plan, Omochao... *'Omochao': Climbing chains makes you move up! *'Sonic': Uh, thanks. *'Omochao': Fire is hot! Be careful! This box can be moved different routes! *'Sonic': Sure can... Omochao... *'Omochao': This way! No, wait... This way! Did you know I'm totally lost right now! You can jump across those fallen stones! *'Sonic': Thanks... and here I was thinking I'd just stroll through that lava. *'Dr. Eggman': HOHOHOHOHO! *'Omochao': Did you know the chances of you beating Eggman are ninety-nine percent? *'Sonic': Hmm, I like those odds! Too easy. I should probably start writing my victory speech now. *'Dr. Eggman': You'd be better off writing your will you cocky blue rat! Spinning was not a good idea... *'Omochao': Did you know the chances of you beating Eggman are now fifty percent? *'Dr. Eggman': HOHOHOHOHO! *'Sonic': Ha! Still easy! I like a challenge! I could do this all night. *'Dr. Eggman': Ughh... Can you just die quietly. Urghh, I don't feel well... *'Omochao': Did you know the chances of you beating Eggman are now one percent? *'Sonic': You forgot to factor in one thing Eggman. I never lose. *'Dr. Eggman': Uraghhhhh. *'Sonic': This is not going to be easy... There it is! *'Dr. Eggman': You again?! What do you want?! You blue buffoon! You'll ruin everything! *'Sonic': That's the idea! *'Omochao': Woo! *'Shadow': Hmph! *'Big the Cat': Huuh! *'Sonic': Well, I managed to get a hold of the Device. *'Knuckles': Okay, so you can sort this mess out! *'Sonic': Not quite... There are still a couple of emeralds to find. *'Omochao': How are you going to track them down? *'Big the Cat': I saw a sparkly thing... *'Knuckles': Ahhh..... Where was it? *'Big the Cat': Uh... There were lots of walls... and saws... and water... *'Sonic': ...The Labyrinth... I'd better be quick then... Man, that water looks cold... Why can't I hold all these rings! This should be a piece of cake! Shoot. Not my day. Cool! Hmm. One more button to go. This should be a piece of cake! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Uh oh! This looks tricky... Still... rather be here than in the Labyrinth... One more to go! *'Knuckles': You're back! *'Sonic': Errr... where did these guys dome from? *'Shadow': Another Rift... *'Silver': Hey, guys! *'Sonic': Rogue, E-123 Omega, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Cosmo, Sticks, Sonic.EXE, Chip, Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles, Classic Amy, Classic Vector, Classic Espio, Classic Charmy! *(Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Cream the Rabbit, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cosmo, Sticks, Sonic.EXE, Chip, Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles, Classic Amy, Classic Vector, Classic Espio and Classic Charmy are flying towards to Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Big the Cat) *'Knuckles': It'a about time. *'Sonic': The other Emerald must be close... *'Tails': Hey, guys! Guess what...? The other Emerald is with Eggman! He's rebuilt the Death Egg again! *'Sonic': I'll see you guys later - we've got something big to fry... Okay Tails, get me in close and look after this thing. *'Tails': Okay, Sonic. *'Dr. Eggman': Looking for something, Sonic? Ho ho ho ho! Hohoho! It ends here! Oh Eggman you genius! Who would have expected a Death Egg Robot. *'Sonic': Well, anyone... This is like fourth time you've used it... *'Dr. Eggman': Wait... Really?... How did the others go? *'Sonic': Not well... *'Dr. Eggman': Oh... Wellllll-THIS TIME WILL NOT FAIL!! COMPUTER! FULL POWER! Stand still! Boy, its hot in here... *'Sonic': Running away, Eggman? You scared of something? *'Dr. Eggman': Not of you... of THAT! *'Sonic': Chaos! He must be looking for that Emerald too! *'Tails': I don't think Eggman planned on the keystone unleashing him! Waaagh! *'Sonic': The Device, he's absorbed it! *'Tails': Look out! *'Dr. Eggman': I never thought I'd be saying this but... I need your help! You've got to stop Chaos before it's too late! *'Sonic': I'm gonna need the last Chaos Emerald for that, Eggman! *'Dr. Eggman': Sorry, that's the only thing that can power my defenses. You're just going to have to do it without. I'm sure you will find a way! Then afterwards when you're tired, I can finally defeat you and take all of the Chaos Emeralds back... The Microphone is still on. Isn't it...? Sure, when I attempt to take over the world it's easy to defeat me but as soon as a giant water leak appears, it's suddenly so very difficult! *'Sonic': It would be a little easier with that Chaos Emerald, Eggman! *'Dr. Eggman': I already told you 'no'! Is there any way could be doing this without completely destroying my Death Egg?!? *'Tails': It distract it while you come up with a plan! *'Dr. Eggman': So very freebie! If you can't take him down, then looks like is up to me. Egg Pawns! ATTACK! *'Tails': Oh no! Hold on! You better hurry and think of something. Wait! I have an incoming transmission. Someone else is in the area! *'Amy': Guess who! *'Dr. Eggman': Where is that coming from... *'Amy': Check the screen. *'Dr. Eggman': Huh? *'Sonic': Nicely done! *'Amy': Looks like I have to save the day again huh? Now where was I?... Oh, right. Hold on! There ya go! Good luck! And don't regret, you definitely owe me a favour for this! *'Sonic': Chaos, I'm taking you down like its 1999. *(Sonic transform into Super Sonic) *'Amy': Hey, Sonic! Wooah! *'Super Sonic': Amy! *'Amy': I could do with that favour now, Sonic! Soniiiiiiiiic! *'Dr. Eggman': Thought you could outfox me, did ya? It's not over, my prickly pal! *(Dr. Eggman with his Eggmobile flys away) *'Tails': Will she be okay? *'Super Sonic': I'll make sure she is! Tails! I couldn't have done it without you! *(At Green Hill Zone) *'Amy': Hey, Sonic, thanks for saving me. *'Sonic': No problem, Amy. That's what I do. *'Tails': Hey, Sonic, look over there. (Pointed at the Dark Emerald) *'Sonic': What is it? *'Tails': I have no idea. *'Amy': What's it doing here? *'Tails': I don't know. *'Sonic': Now, let's see something over there on that sand. *(Sonic sees a Dark Emerald) *'Sonic': Huh?!? What's this? A Emerald? What's this doing here? I'm gonna grab it. *(A live-action Keeper, Zenowing and Heckyl arrives) *'Keeper': Stop! Don't touch that Dark Emerald. *'Sonic': What? Who are you? *'Keeper': My name is Keeper. This is Zenowing my apprentice. And Heckyl a fellow Guardian. If you pick it up. You'll be turn into your other half. *'Sonic': Yeah, I'm not gonna fall for that. *(Sonic grabs the Dark Emerald) *'Zenowing': Wait, don't! *'Sonic': (Screams) *'Heckyl': (Screams) What have you done? *'Sonic': Help me! It bonded to me! Aah! *(Sonic transform into Dark Sonic) *'Dark Sonic': (Roars) Where am I? What's this? *'Keeper': A Dark Emerald. We told you it was evil. *'Dark Sonic': Evil? *'Amy': Hey, what's going on? *'Cream': Huh? What happened to Sonic? *'Keeper': He was bonding to the Dark Emerald? *'Rouge': Why would he? *'Zenowing': Because he's turning into his evil side, Dark Sonic. *'Heckyl': He has begin to see the power of the Dark Emerald. *'Dark Sonic': No. Not now. He started to transform. *(Dark Sonic transform back into Sonic) *'Sonic': Guys, you gotta help me. I've been bonding with the Dark Emerald. Do something! *'Keeper': Don't worry the Rangers are gonna help to separate the two of you. *'Sonic': Yes. Hurry. Dark Sonic begin to transform. *(Sonic transform into Dark Sonic) *'Dark Sonic': (Laughs) *'Cream': Mr. Sonic is begin to transform into Dark Sonic now. *'Espio': It has to be another way. *'E-123 Omega': Look! *(A live-action Dino Charge Rangers with the split emitters arrives) *'Charmy': Who are they? *'Keeper': There the Power Rangers Dino Charge. They here to separate Sonic out of Dark Sonic. *'Vector': Alright! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Stay back. We got this. *'Dino Charge Black Ranger': Tyler! Look! *'Dark Sonic': No! Sonic! Not now! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Get ready. *'Dark Sonic': (Groaning) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': He's starting to transform. *'Dark Sonic': (Groaning) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Ms. Morgan, do it! *'Dark Sonic': (Groaning) What's happening? (Groaning) *(Dino Charge Purple Ranger using the Split Mitters to split Dark Sonic) *(Sonic got out of Dark Sonic's body) *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Yes! *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': It worked! *'Dark Sonic': (Grunting) Curse you, Rangers! You may have released Sonic! But I'll be back! *(Dark Sonic speeds away) *'Sonic': He got away. *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Let him. He never come backs. *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Over here, guys. *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Don't touch it. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': It's not even scratched. Hey, Sonic Heroes, want to help us about that Dark Emerald? *'Silver': Sure. We're in. *(At Dino Lab) *'Blaze': Hey, nice lab. *'Kendall': Thank you. *'Blaze': You're welcome. Who are you guys? *'Tyler': I'm Tyler Navarro. This my dad, James Navarro. My friends, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Albert Smith, Kaylee and Matt Griffin. We're the Power Rangers. *'Sonic': Nice to meet you, Tyler. What kind of shiny is this? *'Keeper': They are Energems. The Emeralds have chosen to bond with you. *'Cosmo': Why would they bond to us? *'Kendall': Because the Emeralds chose you. *'Keeper': The Emeralds have given magnificent power and gives you strength. *'Knuckles': Say, what do we do with that Dark Emerald? *'Kendall': Don't worry. We put the Dark Emerald in the Emerald Case. I put a Don't touch the Dark Emerald sign and tape it. *'Sonic': Brilliant. *'Amy': Alright. Say, Keeper, what do you know about the Dark Emerald? *'Keeper': Good question, Classic Amy. Long ago, when your good Emeralds were created, the evil residue left behind became the Dark Emerald. It is the one thing that can cripple the power of the Emeralds. It was found at the sand. *'Kendall': I'm afraid Keeper's right. If you touch that Dark Emerald. You're gonna turn into that other half. *'Sonic': We won't. It's a bad idea. *'Chip': Right. *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': Wow. That's amazing story. *'Sonic': (On Computer) Yep. I found something cool. *'Mordecai': What is it? *(Sonic shows Mordecai a Legendary Ranger Keys) *'Mordecai': It's that a Legendary Ranger Keys? *'Sonic': (On Computer) That's right. *'Amy': (On Computer) Well, I found a Legendary Ranger Keys, too. Cause. I'm holding it. *'Espio': (On Computer) Me, too. *'Silver': (On Computer) Me, three. *'Blaze': (On Computer) Well, I found a Blaze the Cat Ranger Key and Burning Blaze Ranger Key. *'Knuckles': (On Computer) Yeah, I found a Gold Legendary Morpher. *'Sonic': (On Computer) What do we do with Legendary Ranger Keys and Gold Legendary Morpher? *'Mordecai': How about to give my old friend, Homer. That will do. *'Sonic': Good idea. *(Sonic Heroes puts a Legendary Ranger Keys and a Gold Legendary Morpher in the package) *(Sonic grabs a package and speeds away) *(At Simpson's House) *'Sonic': Here, Homer. *(Sonic hands Homer a package) *'Homer': What is it? *'Sonic': A package. *'Homer': Oh. Okay. *(Sonic speeds away) *(At Dino Lab) *(Sonic speeds away) *'Tails': (On Computer) Nice work, Sonic. *'Sonic': (On Computer) Thanks. *'Mordecai': Well, I got something for you, Sonic Heroes. I shipped a package for you. It's a gift from me. *'Knuckles': (On Computer) A package, you say? Let us have it. *(Sonic Heroes opens a package it is revealed to be a Lightsabers, Crossguard Lightsaber, Sonic Lightsaber and Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Espio': (On Computer) What are those? *'Mordecai': The Lightsabers, Crossguard Lightsaber, Sonic Lightsaber and Sonic Screwdrivers. The new weapons is all yours now. *'Vector': (On Computer) Wow. Thanks. *'Mordecai': You're welcome. *'Tyler': (On Computer) Hey, Sonic Heroes, need help please. *'Mordecai': Who is that? *'Sonic': (On Computer) That's Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl, Albert Smith, Kaylee and Matt Griffin. *'Koda': (On Computer) Hello there. *'Mordecai': What are you doing with Sonic Heroes? *'Chase Randall': (On Computer) Because, we just help Sonic to separate Dark Sonic out. *'Riley Griffin': (On Computer) We told Sonic Heroes that the Emeralds have bonded them with the Emeralds. Like our Energems. *'Morcecai': So, you were friends with Sonic Heroes. *'Ivan': (On Computer) Indeed. We are. *'Shelby': (On Computer) We told them. That the Emeralds flys to the crystals. Now, it worked. *'Mordecai': You were working together? *'James': (On Computer) That's right. *'Prince Phillip III': (On Computer) We team up and work together. *'Albert Smith': (On Computer) Well, we gotta go. We're going to go outside to test out when the Sonic Heroes uses the twelve Emeralds. *'Kaylee': (On Computer) Well, let's go. *'Matt Griffin': (On Computer) Right. Come on. *'Sonic and Tyler': See ya. *(Sonic and Tyler calls off) *'Sonic': Don't wanna be ya. *(A-Bomb, Squirrel Girl and Iron Fist arrives) *'A-Bomb': Hey, Mordecai, what's wrong? *'Mordecai': Hey, A-Bomb. She never contacted me ever again. *'Squirrel Girl': Who Jeannie? *'Mordecai': Yes. She also changed her contact number. *'A-Bomb': It's okay, Mordecai. We all did. You have to tell her how you feel. *'Mordecai': You're right. *(Song: I Need To Know) *'Mordecai': ♪They say around the way you've asked for me There's even talk about you wanting me I must admit that's what I want to hear But that's just talk until you take me there oh If it's true don't leave me all alone out here Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go Cause I need to know I need to know Tell me baby girl cause I need to know I need to know I need to know Tell me baby girl cause I need to know My every thought is of this being true It's getting harder not to think of you Girl I'm exactly where I want to be The only thing is I need you here with me - oh If it's true don't leave me all alone out here Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go Cause I need to know I need to know Tell me baby girl cause I need to know I need to know I need to know Tell me baby girl cause I need to know Cause I need to know I need to know Tell me baby girl cause I need to know I need to know I need to know Tell me baby girl cause I need to know♪ *(Iron Fist arrives) *'Iron Fist': Guys, Hawkeye needs us. *'Mordecai': Right. *'Hawkeye': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Hawkeye': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one grapefruit. Clear? *'Mordecai, A-Bomb, Squirrel Girl and Iron Fist': Clear. *'Falcon': How do you expect them to find grapefruit on Market? *(At Market) *'A-Bomb': I got everything but the grapefruits. Any luck? *'Squirrel Girl': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Iron Fist': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'A-Bomb': Yes! *'Mordecai, A-Bomb, Squirrel Girl and Iron Fist': Grapefruits! *'Squirrel Girl': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Iron Fist': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Zodiac? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Mordecai': Why are you smiling about? *'A-Bomb': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Squirrel Girl': Right. So what's the plan. *'Iron Fist': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Mordecai': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'A-Bomb': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Squirrel Girl': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Aquarius': You there! *'Iron Fist': We'll just put this back. *'Mordecai': Run! *'Scorpio': Stop them! *'A-Bomb': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Squirrel Girl': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Mordecai': Groans Come here! *'Aquarius': Where they go? *'A-Bomb': Grunts *'Squirrel Girl': Whoa! *'Aries': Up there! *'Iron Fist': Squirrel Girl! *'Squirrel Girl': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Aquarius': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Squirrel Girl': Oh. Hey, you don't have any grapefruits, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Aquarius': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Squirrel Girl': Never actually dive one of these before. Whoa! *'Aries': Look out! *'Squirrel Girl': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, A-Bomb and Iron Fist wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Mordecai': Great. Just what we need. Squirrel Girl? Squirrel Girl! Hey, Squirrel Girl, let us in! *'Squirrel Girl': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'A-Bomb': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Squirrel Girl': I let you in, we're even. *'Iron Fist': Fine! *'Squirrel Girl': You have to say it! *'Mordecai': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, A-Bomb and Iron Fist hops to the speedboat) *'Squirrel Girl': Don't crowd me. I'm diving here. *'A-Bomb': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Squirrel Girl': Whoa! *'Iron Fist': Turn the boat! *'Squirrel Girl': Let go! *'Mordecai': Turn the boat! *'Squirrel Girl': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'A-Bomb': Gain altitude. *'Squirrel Girl': I know. *'Iron Fist': Squirrel Girl. *'Squirrel Girl': Grunting *'Mordecai': We think we're too low. *'Squirrel Girl': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'A-Bomb': We need to turn. Turn! *'Squirrel Girl': Grunts How did you know? *'A-Bomb': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Squirrel Girl': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Falcon': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Hawkeye': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Falcon': Chuckles On a wild grapefruit chase? *'Squirrel Girl': Squirrel Girl to Hawkeye. *'Hawkeye': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Squirrel Girl. *'Squirrel Girl': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Hawkeye': I thought you might. Look, don't worry about the grapefruits. *'Iron Fist': Yeah, grapefruits. Uh, we found some. But we lost them. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Squirrel Girl': Just cut to the chase, Iron Fist. *'Falcon': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Mordecai': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a speedboat. *'Falcon': YOU WHAT?! *'Squirrel Girl': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Falcon': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Falcon': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locater beacon. *'Squirrel Girl': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, A-Bomb and Iron Fist) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'A-Bomb': Well, which one? *'Falcon': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Iron Fist': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Falcon': Stealing a speedboat attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Dive straight there. Do not stop. *'Squirrel Girl': On our way. Squirrel Girl out. *'Mordecai': That went well. *'Squirrel Girl': Yeah. *'A-Bomb': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Squirrel Girl': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Iron Fist': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Squirrel Girl': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Squirrel Girl': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'A-Bomb': What's the worst that could happen? *'Squirrel Girl': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Iron Fist': Besides that. *'Squirrel Girl': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Grapefruit. *'Mordecai': Grapefruit? Seriously? *'Squirrel Girl': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Scorpio': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Squirrel Girl': You sure. *'A-Bomb': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Scorpio': A speedboat? This is Scorpio. My men reported a stolen speedboat. *'Squirrel Girl': That's not the speedboat you're looking for. It's a totally different mobile. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Scorpio': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Squirrel Girl': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Scorpio': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that speedboat again, take your shot. *(Mordecai, A-Bomb and Iron Fist release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Scorpio': I want soldiers up top, now! *'Mordecai, A-Bomb and Iron Fist': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Scorpio': Open fire. *'Squirrel Girl': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This boat has no shields. *'Iron Fist': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Aquarius': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Mordecai': Not bad. *'Aries': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, A-Bomb and Iron Fist': Whoa. *'Aries': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'A-Bomb': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Squirrel Girl': Gotcha! *'Iron Fist': Uh, how are you diving this thing? *'Squirrel Girl': Grunting *'Mordecai': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Squirrel Girl': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'A-Bomb': Yeah. So, what do we do about the speedboat? Chuckling *'Squirrel Girl': Grunts *'Mordecai, A-Bomb, Squirrel Girl and Iron Fist': Chuckling *'Falcon': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Hawkeye': Over there! *'Squirrel Girl': One fresh grapefruit, as ordered. *'Hawkeye': Thank you, kind ma'am. *'Squirrel Girl': Team effort. *'Falcon': Forget about the fruit. Where's the speedboat? *'Squirrel Girl': Sighs We crashed it. *'Iron Fist': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into Zodiac's hand. *'Falcon': That's what we like to hear. *'Squirrel Girl': chuckles *'Mordecai, A-Bomb, Squirrel Girl and Iron Fist': Laughs *'Squirrel Girl': laughing *'Hawkeye': At least they got rid of the speedboat. *'Falcon': exhales *'Squirrel Girl': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Dive 3' Trivia *Roger Craig Smith reprise his role as Sonic the Hedgehog. *It is revealed that the Emeralds are bonding together with Sonic Heroes. *It is revealed that Sonic Heroes met Dino Charge Rangers for the first time. Gallery Sonic and the dark emerald by tmntsam-d9gcqld.jpg|Sonic found a Dark Emerald Sonic holding ranger keys for pikatwig by rangeranime-d5c0foq.png|Sonic is holding Legendary Ranger Keys Amy rose holding ranger keys by rangeranime-d5cud7d.png|Amy is holding Legendary Ranger Keys Espio holding ranger keys for pikatwig by rangeranime-d5dvtvt.png|Espio is holding Legendary Ranger Keys Silver holding ranger keys for pikatwig by rangeranime-d5it4ct.png|Silver is holding Legendary Ranger Keys Ranger keys blaze the cat and burning blaze by robothobo64-d8ernhw.png|Blaze the Cat Ranger Key and Burning Blaze Ranger Key Powerrangersmorpher.png|Gold Legendary Ranger Morpher Sonic jedi by mateus2014-d8n38oz.png|Sonic's Lightsaber Sonic and tails lightsabers by cyothelion-d8p9tmc.jpg|Tails' Lightsaber and Sonic's second Lightsaber Amy rose the jedi knight by cyothelion-d9n7qci.jpg|Amy's Lightsaber Jedi master shadow by cyothelion-d9rlcq9.jpg|Shadow's Lightsaber Jedi rouge by cyothelion-d8kj88z.jpg|Rouge's Lightsabers Jedi silver by cyothelion-d9i033p.jpg|Silver's Lightsaber Jedi silvaze by cyothelion-da61v3m.jpg|Silver's second Lightsaber and Blaze's Lightsaber Jedi blaze crossguard lightsaber by cyothelion-d9vjfmg.jpg|Blaze's Crossguard Lightsaber Sonic s new lightsaber by derek the hedgehog87-d29oyzg.png|Sonic's third Lightsaber Tails lightsaber concept 2 by jedisonic.jpg|Tails' second Lightsaber Shadow s lightsaber by jedisonic.jpg|Shadow's second Lightsaber Silver s lightsaber by derek the hedgehog87-d36hg3m.png|Silver's third Lightsaber 029291i01.jpg|Knuckles, Big the Cat, E-123 Omega, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector and Cosmo's Lightsabers Spider hilt orange lightsaber by zylo the wolfbane.jpg|Sticks' Lightsaber Blender cycles lightsaber jedi blue by pharaoh hamenthotep-d6ljefq.jpg|Sonic.EXE's Lightsaber Violet lightsaber by mdtartist83-d9yyh36.png|Chip's Lightsaber Glowing lightsabers 4 colors by djluigi.jpg|Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles and Classic Amy's Lightsabers 53877659fe6043872c4d9d7d0ce32e79-d88a9h5.jpg|Classic Vector's Lightsaber My lightsaber by kimiko28-d6m8zix.jpg|Classic Espio's Lightsaber Raziel Lightsaber 01b.jpg|Classic Charmy's Lightsaber A doctor s lightsaber render by witch king 42-d3kxbn7.jpg|Sonic's Sonic Lightsaber Sonic screwdrivers now in need of sonic screws by kavinveldar-d69hlk6.png|Tails, Knuckles, E-123 Omega, Amy, Cream, Big the Cat, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Cosmo, Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles, Classic Amy, Classic Vector, Classic Espio and Classic Charmy's Sonic Screwdrivers Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited